


Come Home

by Starrie_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: avland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giant mechanical turtles invading Manhattan, man-eating centipedes in Texas, Laura Barton has seen them all, mapped on the contours of her husband's skin.</p><p>
  <i>Task: Write a drabble about a minor character.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

Giant mechanical turtles invading Manhattan, man-eating centipedes in the sewers of Texas, Laura Barton has seen them all.

She’s seen them mapped on the contours of her husband’s skin: a spray of little puncture scars dotting his bicep, a mottle of bruises beneath his undershirt, a swathe of newly-grown pink skin blanketing one thigh.

She’s never asked for details, and he’s never shared. There are some things she just doesn’t need to know about her husband’s job, not if she wants to sleep at night, not when every polite knock at the door still makes her tense.

Laura thinks that’s why Clint never knocks when he comes home.

She's never asked him to promise he’ll come back – until this time.


End file.
